A Boy And His Spider
by Roxius
Summary: Souji meets the girl of his dreams...and she happens to be half-spider. Souji X Naoto. Please R & R! A oneshot concerning their meeting, and their first kiss together. That's all. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: To keep myself from making any more multi-chapter stories, I'm going to state right here and now that this is basically a multi-chapter fic condensed into a one-shot. I can barely keep myself stuck to a single idea for more than one chapter, so it's amazing I was even able to finish a few of the many multi-chapter stories I left unfinished, so please forgive me...

And I seem to have some weird fetish for P4 monster girls now or something...:/?

Also, OMG, it's Souji X Naoto!!!!

* * *

"Ahhh...that's a good smoke, for sure..."

Souji Seta took a long drag off his cigarette before snuffing it out, and tossing it carelessly into a nearby barrel. He was sitting outside on the porch of an old abandoned shrine, hidden from the view of society by a large circle of trees that had grown around the tiny building over the years. The front door had already fallen apart, and the place was filled with spider webs and scrawny little animals looking for shelter. The only real thing Souji found useful about this place was that he could come here and have a nice smoke without anyone getting up in his face. It was nice. The ground underneath Souji's feet was covered almost completely in orange and red leaves, and a cold breeze blew past. Fall was coming pretty fast, he noticed grimly.

Souji let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms for a moment before standing up. He figured he should get back to the Dojima household before Nanako got worried about him. He reached down to grab his book bag, only to find it suddenly missing. A question mark popped up over his head.

"...What?"

Souji knelt down and checked under the shrine's porch, hoping it would be under there. It wasn't. Souji knew for a fact that his book bag was right next to him the entire time he had been here, and it wasn't until he had stood up that it vanished so mysteriously like this. Scratching his head, Souji glanced around a bit more, not even bothering to consider that the bag could have been pulled into the shrine itself. A crow in one of the looming trees let out a loud squawk.

Souji had yet to notice the pair of shimmering sapphire-colored eyes staring back at him from within the darkness of the shrine, either.

"Goddammit," Souji muttered under his breath, his back turned towards the shrine, "Where the hell could it have gone...? I can't go back home without my book bag...it has my homework in it, for Christ's sake!! If I don't bring it in tomorrow, King Moron's gonna throw a fit!"

Suddenly, Souji heard a loud thump from behind him, and he quickly spun around to find his book bag now lying at his feet. However, he was no longer looking at his dusty book bag, but at the beautiful young girl standing in the shrine's doorway. Oddly enough, she was completely nude, but Souji didn't have any complaints about that.

"Uh...hello...that book bag...it's yours, right? Sorry for taking it...I was getting hungry, and I was hoping there would be some food in there..." The girl stammered quietly, her cheeks tainted with a faint shade of red. She looked absolutely frightened to be in his presence. It was kind of cute, actually.

"...Hey...it's...uh, alright...thanks for...giving it back..." Souji replied absentmindedly as he began to look this girl over, taking in her wondrous beauty.

First, he stared at her pale, almost porcelain face, then his eyes moved down towards her plump, bare breasts, where the nipples had grown hard from the cold, and finally...he realized that from the waist down, she had the legs and abdomen of a large black widow spider. She was half-woman, half-arachnid. Something inside Souji's mind snapped as he failed to fully comprehend what he was looking at.

"...Ah."

All of the color instantly drained from Souji's face, and he simply collapsed to the floor, losing consciousness as soon as his head hit the ground. Letting out a shriek, the spider girl quickly scampered over to the silver-haired boy, who had begun to foam at the mouth...

----------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

------------------------

-------------

-------

---

--

-----------------

-

--

-------------

-------

-----------------

-------------------------

--------------------

----------------

------

---

---------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

-------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three months later..._

The arachnid girl, whose name was Naoto Shirogane, always became so excited every time Souji came to visit her at the old shrine. Even better, he would usually always bring along a small bag of dead flies and other insects for her to snack on, too. Where he got these flies, he never said, but Naoto didn't care much as long as he brought them. He even gave her one of his old shirts to wear to keep herself warm. He actually did seem to enjoy being around her, much to Naoto's relief.

Souji was her very first human friend...and Naoto couldn't have been happier about that. After all, having lived in this rickety old shrine for 15 years, her social skills were, in a sense, non-existent. So, having Souji around would not only finally give her something to do, but help rise her already terribly low self-esteem regarding her existence compared to the rest of humanity. Of course, she knew that she couldn't ever risk going into town, because doing so would pretty much be the same as setting up her own death. All she really needed was Souji, though...and for some little squirrels and raccoons to fall into her web traps every now and then.

"HEY, NAOTO!!!"

Naoto quickly finished off the rest of the pigeon's remains and wiped the blood from her mouth as she crawled down from the ceiling and rushed outside to greet Souji, who was just coming around the bend with a large plastic bag in tow. Sitting down beside her on the porch, Souji dug into the bag and pulled out a dark-blue cap. Naoto cocked her head slightly to the side; she had been hoping for the bugs.

"I, uh...got this for you..." Souji said, placing the cap upon Naoto's head. A faint blush formed on Naoto's cheeks.

"T-Thank you...Souji-kun...that's very...sweet of you..."

"Oh, and I didn't forget about this, either...!" Souji continued, and he handed over the usual bag of dead flies to a rather ecstatic Naoto. Tearing the bag open, the bluenette practically shoved the tiny bugs down her throat with amazing vigor. Souji cringed at the nasty sight, and quickly turned his eyes away. He could still hear the loud crunching of the insects between Naoto's jagged teeth. Souji fought hard to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

Licking the tips of her lithe fingers, Naoto asked, "Souji...this may be a rather awkward question, but...do you...do you care about me?"

Souji nodded. "Yeah, of course I do, Naoto...you're my friend...why do you ask that? I wouldn't come and visit you almost every day if I didn't care about you, now would I? It's a good thing I'm not arachnophobic, either..."

"Well, it's just...you've been so kind to me for so long...and you're the very first person I've ever interacted with, so...I...I...I really like you...alot...I think I might even love you...if...if that's okay..." Naotostated as calmly as she could, her entire face lighting up. A light breeze blew past, and an empty beer can rolled past Souji's feet.

Souji's eyes grew wide. "W...What?"

Naoto placed a gentle hand upon Souji's chest; it was warm to the touch. "Would it be alright...if I kissed you...as a 'thank-you' at least for being so kind to me...?" Although she was coming on rather strong, Naoto was still not very accustomed to acting correctly in society, so it wasn't entirely her fault for showing off such strong feelings all of the sudden like this.

Souji gulped, but nonetheless he leaned in towards her. "...Sure...why not?"

Naoto closed her eyes, and tried to stay calm as she slowly drew closer. Souji did the same, and he soon felt the delicious warmth press of the bluenette's lips against his mouth the moment they kissed. Naoto opened her mouth slightly and allowed Souji's tongue to slip inside. She ran her hands up and down along his back as their kisses deepened. Neither of them ever wanted this wonderful sensation to end. Drool rolled down the side of Naoto's chin as Souji's tongue scrapped along the roof of her jaw. He didn't care if she was only half a woman; he loved her for her, and that was more than enough. It was so amazing, being in love like this, with such a wonderful, wonderful man...

...and then Naoto gasped. Glancing over her shoulder, she was horrified to see a large glob of silk had spurted out of the end of her abdomen. This only happened whenever she farted, and it always tended to be at the most inappropriate of times.

'Oh god...this is so embarrassing...'

"...Is something wrong?" Souji asked when he realized Naoto had stopped. He had a glazed look in his eyes, like he was still expecting more.

Naoto shook her head, and planted another loving kiss upon his lips. "No...no...nothing's wrong...don't worry about it..." she whispered quickly into his ear. Souji just shrugged and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I...love you, Naoto...I know we've only known each other for about three months, but those three months were wonderful...I don't give a damn if you're half-spider or whatever...I love you with all my heart and soul.." Souji breathed into her shoulder. He meant every word. They would never be able to marry, or even be seen in public for that matter, but Souji still loved her more than he could any other girl.

Tears began to swell up in Naoto's eyes the very moment she heard those wonderful words come from the boy's mouth. She had finally found someone who truly cared about her. "...I love you too...Souji-kun...I love you so, so much..."

"Naoto..."

"Souji..."

They kissed again, and for once, it felt like everything was right with the world...


End file.
